Me And My Boyfriend's
by Baekhyun-Chan
Summary: Byun Baekhyun merupakan salah satu member boyben kece dari EXO adalah seorang kekasih dari kesebelas member EXO! SEKALI LAGI 11 MEMBER! Lantas siapa yang akan di pilih Baekhyun ketika mereka bersebelas menuntut Baekhyun memilih salah satu dari mereka? ALL X BAEKHYUN! CHECK IT OUT
1. Chapter 1

**Me and My Boyfriend's****Main Cast:** **Byun Baekhyun and all member exo** **Pairing:** **All x Baekhyun** **Genre:** **Romance/Friendship** **Rate:** **Aman** **Present By:** **Byunnie Shinners**

**Baekhyun pov**

Anyyeong haseyo, perkenalkan namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun lebih tepatnya. Umur ku dua puluh tahun dan beberapa bulan lagi umurku akan bertambah menjadi dua puluh satu tahun. Tapi para fans sih tetap menganggapku seperti bocah berumur lima tahun. Ahhhh iya mengenai tentang Fans, tentunya kalian tahulah siapa aku? Aku Byun Baekhyun dan memulai debut karirku bersama alien alien ganteng dari Planet bernama Exo. Eitss tapi jangan bilang alien antah berantah dan alien bermuka jelek ya, kami ganteng ganteng loh, apalagi aku kekeke.

Fans bilang katanya wajahku itu imut dan mirip bocah, malah sampai ada yang bilang aku itu Fake magnae nya Exo selain Xiumin hyung dan Luhan gege. Ahh apapun yang mereka bilang aku terima terima saja toh, wajahku memang tampan dan imut kan? Hahaha, aishh tapi ada yang membuatku kesal. Ini soal wajahku, kau tahu para Fans ku dan bahkan beberapa member sering menyebutku cantik. Aishh sekali lagi CANTIK! What the, aku ini tampan kali TAMPAN! Yahh meskipun ku akui jika aku tengah memakai Eyeliner aku akan terlihat cantik, tetap saja aslinya aku tampan. Bahkan tampanku melebihi si naga aka Kris gege dan real magnae kami Oh Se Hun hohoho.

Dan yang lebih menyebalkan dan mengenaskan sebenarnya, aku termasuk member yang err bertubuh pendek, mungil, kurcac... aihh itu Chanyeol roomate ku yang bilang! Mentang mentang dia tinggi dia seenaknya mengataiku baby smurf! Huh padahal aku cukup tinggi kok, dengan tinggi 174 cm aku termasuk tinggi loh kalau di indonesia? Hanya saja sialnya aku orang Korea yang rata ratanya namja namja disini bertubuh tinggi dengan minimal 175 cm.

Chanyeol sering menyebut kami, maksudnya aku, Kyungsoo, Suho hyung, Xiumin hyung dan Chen adalah lima serangkai bertubuh kancil dan mungkin akan menjadi tujuh kurcaci jika di tambah dengan Lay gege dan Luhan gege. Aishh memang sialan si muka gigi itu! bahkan dia sering meledekku adalah namja jejadian Cuma karna wajahku yang cantik, tubuhku yang pendek, mataku yang sipit, bibir ku yang tipis dan jari ku yang halus lentik. What the_ tunggu tunggu. Kenapa setelah aku pikir pikir ciri ciriku mirip yeoja ya? Argghhh Park Chanyeol brengs*k.

Oke, aku terima kalau wajahku mirip yeoja, tapi aku tak separah Luhan gege, dia lebih cantik dariku dan aku sering membela diri bahwa setidaknya bukan aku saja yang mirip yeoja, ada Luhan gege dan Suho hyung. Tapi apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padaku? Dia malah tertawa keras. Sekeras kerasnya hingga telinga ku sakit aishh. Yang paling menyebalkan, setelah dia tertawa dia akan bilang,

"Iya, Luhan gege memang lebih cantik darimu tapi setidaknya Luhan gege terlihat lebih Manly darimu Byun Baekhyun. Dan kau terima saja kalau kau adalah UKE!"

Dan aku bersumpah, selama hidupku aku membenci seorang PARK CHANYEOL!

-ByunBaek-

Oke, sebenarnya inti cerita dari kisahku ini adalah hubunganku dengan para member lainnya. Kami berdua belas dekat satu sama lain. Dan karna pada dasarnya aku orang yang mudah bergaul maka aku tidak sulit untuk bisa dekat dengan Lay gege dan bahkan Kris gege yang terkenal ermmm dingin?

Bahkan aku tanpa malu malu mengatakan saat Exo Showcase jika aku ingin dekat dengannya hahaha, dan setelah kejadian itu aku dan Kris gege mulai dekat, malah sangat dekat. Ahh bukan hanya Kris gege yang ingin ceritakan, semua akan kuceritakan karna... mereka berhubungan denganku. Mereka... sebelas member exo itu... ehmm adalah kekasihku! Yah aku adalah kekasih dari seluruh member Exo. Tidak percaya? Tanyakan saja pada mereka! Dan ini yang membuatku dilema dan galau. Mereka, mengetahui aku menerima percintaan mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka marah padaku dan menuntutku untuk memilih di antara mereka sebelas. Huahhhh sumpah aku bingung! Aku tak tahu siapa yang harus kupilih. Aku menyukai mereka semua, aku menyukai para hyung dan dongsaengku. Tapi hiks dengan teganya mereka menyuruhku untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk menjadi kekasihku. Mereka kejam tak berperasaan. Tak tahukah mereka aku begitu nyaman menjadi kekasih mereka? -,-

Tapi ya sudahlah, kalau itu memang yang mereka mau aku akan memilih di antara mereka. Siapapun yang membuatku paling nyaman aku akan memilih satu. Dan aku harap orang itu bukan si telinga besar Park Chanyeol! Aku membencinya, meskipun yahh dia kekasihku juga hehehe. Ahh sepertinya aku harus berguru dulu pada Kyuhyun sunbae. bukankah Kyuhyun sunbae pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku? Bahkan dia lebih parah harus memilih dari 14 member Super Junior di tambah Changmin, Minho, Jungmo, Yunh- ahh sudah aku capek menyebut nama nama yang naksir Kyuhyun sunbae. Sumpah kebanyakan, susuk apa sih yang di pake Kyuhyun sunbae sampai hampir artis SM menyukainya? Hadeuh, tapi tetap aku butuh sarannya. Kyuhyun sunbae bahkan sangt pintar memilih Siwon sunbae sebagai kekasih nomor wahidnya. Dan bahkan mereka sudah bertunangan hihihi, mereka memang cocok dan Kyuhyun sunbae memang tepat memilih Siwon sunbae sebagai kekasihnya. Sudah kaya, tampan, pewaris pula aihh aku jamin Kyuhyun sunbae tidak akan melarat sampai dia tua. Hmm apa aku memilih Kyungsoo saja ya? Dia kan member yang paling kaya di Exo? Hahaha Byun Baekhyun kau Materialistis =,="

##

"Pagi Baekkie hyung,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis ke arahku seraya meletakkan segelas susu Strawberry kehadapanku yang ku terima dengan muka setengah mengantuk. Rasanya aku bangun terlalu pagi hari ini.

"Baekki hyung hari ini aku membuat eskrim Strawberry khusus untukmu."

Mendengar Eskrim Strawberry membuatku berhasil membuka kedua mataku yang tadi setengah terpejam dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan berbinar binar.

"Jinjayo?"

"Ne, untuk kekasih kecilku!"

Syuttt

Huh, Kyungsoo ini tidak sadar diri apa mengatai ku kecil? Lihatlah tubuhnya. Pendek! Kami hanya beda satu centi dan biarpun sesenti tetap saja kan aku lebih tinggi darinya? Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Setidaknya bukan aku yang menempati member paling pendek di EXO hahaha. Dan aku rasa gelar itu di miliki oleh Xiumin hyung dan lalu Suho hyung dan Kyungsoo.

Tapi tiba tiba senyum ku menghilang. Tunggu! Disini ada yang tidak beres. Kyungsoo, Xiumin hyung, Suho hyung, dan Chen tidak lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi... kenapa aku yang harus jadi uke? Kulirikkan mataku ke arah Kyungsoo yang tengah menikmati sepiring Pancake dengan wajah lucunya. Kyungsoo kecil dan dia pintar memasak. Dia juga imut meski tak lebih imut dariku, tapi.. kenapa aku harus jadi ukenya?

"Kyungie."

"Ne?" Jawabnya dengan wajah cengonya. Hah entah kenapa si umma Exo K ini selalu memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Aku ingin kita putus."

Trak

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo berseru kaget dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sendoknya dengan keras dan menatapku tak percaya. Mata besar nya semakin membesar seperti hendak keluar dari tempatnya membuat ku sedikit bergidik ngeri, takut takut nanti kedua matanya menggelinding keluar kearahku.

"Kenapa hyung?"

Aku menggaruk tengkuk ku dan cengar cengir tak jelas.

"Apa aku mengecawakanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan muka memelas hingga membuatku sedikit tak tega. Ahh padahal Kyungsoo adalah kekasihku paling baik. Dia yang paling mengerti aku. Dan bahkan aku tidak pernah kelaparan karna Kyungsoo akan selalu memasak jika aku yang meminta.

"Tidak Kyungie. Tapi... sepertinya kita tidak cocok." Ucapku dengan pelan membuat Kyungsoo melipat tangan di dada dan menatapku dengan mimik muka yang serius. Ahh kalau dia begitu kelihatan sekali jika dia memang Manly sesuai yang di katakan Suho hyung.

"Tidak cocok? Tapi kita sering duduk bersebelahan di manapun Exo K beraktifitas hyung,"

Aku mulai gelagapan. Akhh bagaimana bisa aku lupa jika aku memang sering bersamanya karna kami adalah Main Vocal? Aishh.

"Bisa kau beri aku alasan lain hyung?"

Uhh si Kyungsoo ini memang selalu butuh jawaban yang rinci dan itu membuatku bingung harus berkata apa.

"I itu K Kyungie. Emhh kau tahu kita sama sama pendek dan bertubuh mungil. Dan emmm bahkan emmm ahhh Kyungie kau mengerti kan maksudku?" Ucapku frustasi. Aku mengacak rambutku hingga rambutku semakin berantakan.

Kyungsoo masih menatapku intens yang semakin membuatku bergerak gelisah dari tempat dudukku.

"Jelaskan yang benar hyung!" Ujarnya masih dengan mimik serius, aku menelan ludah ku dan menyeruput cepat susu Stroberi ku.

"A aku... aku tidak mau jadi uke!" Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya.

"Lalu?"

Mwo? Aishhh si Kyungsoo mikirin apa sih? Masih juga belum mengerti.

"Kau tahu, aku pendek. Tapi kau lebih pendek dariku! Aku tidak pandai memasak, dan kau sangat pintar memasak. Jadi, sepertinya... posisi kita tertukar! Jadi aku mau kita put_"

"Hanya karna alasan itu kau mau putus hyung?" Kyungsoo mendesis tajam. "Kekanakkan sekali!" Dengusnya membuatku mempoutkan bibirku. Kyungsoo beringsut dari kursinya kemudian menggeser kursi disampingku dan ia duduk di sampingku begitu dekat. Bahkan wajah Kyungsoo sedikit dekat dengan wajahku membuatku sedikit memundurkan wajahku yang sedikit memerah membuatnya tertawa.

"Iya kau benar hyung. Aku memang lebih pendek darimu, aku lebih pintar memasak darimu. Dan aku lebih muda darimu."

Kyungsoo mengusap sudut bibirku yang tanpa kusadari jika bibirku belepotan susu. Memalukan!

"Tapi lihatlah dirimu hyung. Kau bahkan sangat kekanakkan! Berpikir kekanakkan, bertingkah seperti anak anak, dan lihatlah wajahmu yang bahkan lebih dominan imut dan cantik dibandingkan dengan wajah tampanmu!"

Glek

Kata katamu Kyungsoo... membuatku tertohok sumpah!

"Dan perlukah aku menjelaskan secara rinci hyung?" Tanyanya lagi dan tanpa sadar aku mengangguk.

"Bahkan meskipun aku lebih kecil darimu... ukuran sepatumu tak lebih besar dariku!" Ujarnya menyeringai membuatku menelan ludah. Sialan, dia benar semua!

"Dan sekarang... kau ingin menjadi seme begitu?" Aku mengangguk pelan. Kyungsoo tertawa meremehkan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin jika dengan Kai atau yang lain, aku adalah uke. Tapi..." Kyungsoo mengangkat dagu ku lembut. "Jika denganmu, aku adalah seme! Kau tahu kenapa?" Aku menggeleng tak tahu "Karna aku bahkan lebih berpikiran dewasa dibandingkan kau! Jadi bagaimana bisa kau memimpin jika yang dipikiranmu hanya eskrim stroberi, stroberi dan stroberi! Dan ah jangan lupakan bagaimana kegemaranmu akan pasta gigi stroberi mu!"

Glup

Glup

Mati kutu aku! Kyungsoo sialan!

"Jadi... apa ada seme yang suka makan pasti gigi Baekki hyung?" Aku menggeleng lemah, Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, terima saja ne." Kyungsoo menggusak rambut berantakanku. Dan aku hanya mengangguk pasrah saja, toh percuma melawan, toh aku sudah skak mat dengan kenyataan yang ada! Shit.

"Tapi kau memang harus memilih salah satu dari kami sebelas Baekki hyung. Karna sepertinya kami hanya ingin menjadi satu satunya orang yang memilikimu."

"Mwo? Aishh Kyungsoo aku tidak bisa! Aku menyayangi kalian semua!" Seruku protes.

Pletak

"Auwww!" Aku meringis sakit saat seseorang menjitak kepalaku dan aku yakin yang memukulku adalah si telinga besar dan si gigi besar! Park Chanyeol! Ughhh

"Jangan seenaknya baby smurf! Kau harus bisa memilih di antara kami sebelas!" Ujarnya seraya menggigit apel dan duduk di depanku.

"Tap_"

"Baekki, kau tidak bisa terus terusan memiliki kami." Sela Lay hyung cepat membuatku lemas seketika. Dan tubuhku semakin lemas saat semua member sudah duduk di meja makan dan menatapku lekat lekat. Ahhhh mereka menyiksaku!

"Oke, beri aku waktu." Pintaku lemah dan mereka bertiga mengangguk setuju.

##

Dan disinilah kami berdua belas. Duduk melingkar beralaskan karpet berbulu halus dan nyaman sambil ditemani beberapa snack punyaku dan Lay gege dan beberapa gelas kopi, bubble tea dan susu stroberi yang pastinya milikku.

Kami semua duduk bersila tengah berunding dengan mimik serius-tidak termasuk aku- dengan tatapan kesebuah alat di tengah tengah kami. Di situ terdapat gulungan gulungan kecil yang sudah di bubuhi nama nama member kesebelas kekasihku -,-

Yah, ini semua ide idiot Park Dobi alias Chanyeol. Seperti sebuah arisan, mereka sepakat untuk membuat mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka yang lebih pantas menjadi satu satu nya kekasihku. Gila! Ini benar benar gila kan?

"Siapapun yang namanya keluar semuanya harus adil arasseo?" Ucap sang guardian angel Suho hyung dan mereka semua mengangguk. Setelah dirasa semua setuju, Suho memasukkan gulungan – gulungan kecil itu dan memasukkannya kesebuah gelas dan menutupnya dengan kertas dan mulai mengocoknya yang membuat semua member seketika menegang begitu pula aku. Aku berharap nama yang keluar pertama kali adalah Kyungsoo atau Xiumin hyung. Well, aku hanya ingin membuat mereka sadar saja posisi mereka yang sebenarnya kalau mereka uke. Aku, Byun Baekhyun akan menunjukkan jika aku seme. SEME!

PLUK

Semua mata mulai melebar begitu satu gulungan kertas keluar dan sebelum serbuan berpuluh puluh tangan itu menyambar gulungan kertas itu, Suho hyung terlebih dulu mengambilnya dan memberikan tatapan tajam miliknya.

"Biar aku yang buka Suho ah," Pinta Luhan ge tak sabar, namun Suho hyung menggeleng.

"Tidak rusa kecil! Kau pasti akan mengacaukan semuanya dengan merobek kertas ini!" Ucap Suho membuat Luhan gege menunduk sebal.

"Ya sudah buka cepat!" Pinta Kai tak sabaran, sedangkan aku sendiri sibuk dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang sambil memeluk erat boneka panda milik Tao dengan Tao yang memelukku dari belakang sambil sesekali mengecup leherku membuatku sedikit menggelinjang kegelian. Ish anak panda itu seperti tak peduli sama sekali dengan –arisan- ini -,-

"Yang keluar adalah..."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Semua berharap harap cemas dan menatap Suho hyung dengan tak sabaran, bahkan aku bisa melihat bagaimana gusarnya si kkamjong haha. Aish si mesum itu selalu saja tidak sabaran ckck.

"Adalah..."

Oke, Suho hyung ini nyebelin yah, udah pada nunggu juga masih aja mengulur ulur waktu membuatku kesal saja.

"Aishh Suho hyung sebutin aja kenapa sih? Jangan buat aku nunggu!" Protes Sehun tak suka dan di angguki oleh member yang lain. Suho menghela nafas sejenak.

"Baiklah siapapun yang keluar gak boleh iri ne," Semua mengangguk cepat.

"Yang keluar adalah...

"D.O KYUNGSOO!"

TBC

Anyyeong masih inget sama ff ini? ini akun baru Byunnie, yang kemarin lupa sama pw nya haha... review lagi?


	2. Chapter 2

**Me and My Boyfriend's****Main Cast:** **Byun Baekhyun and all member exo** **Pairing:** **All x Baekhyun** **Genre:** **Romance/Friendship** **Rate:** **Aman** **Present By:** **Byunnie Shinners**

##

Hari ini kegiatan EXO semakin padat, dan aku pun selalu kebagian yang paling sibuk. Di samping kerjaan ku aku juga harus membagi waktu dengan kesebelas kekasihku, huaahhh benar benar melelahkan ya jadi orang ganteng? -,-

Dan setelah kejadian tragis arisan kemarin yang berakhir dengan rumah berantakan karna ketidak terimaan mereka dengan hasil D.O Kyungsoo yang keluar sebagai yang pertama membuat mereka protes ckck.

Eh, aku belum menjelaskan permainan arisan konyolnya Chanyeol ya? Jadi begini, siapapun nama yang keluar, berarti berkesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku selama seminggu dan itu akan bergantian sesuai nama yang keluar. Dan setelah semua nama mendapat giliran barulah aku diwajibkan memilih diantara mereka sebagai satu satunya kekasihku. Sulit. Ini benar benar sulit, bagaimana bisa aku memilih jika mereka membuatku nyaman kecuali si raksasa bermuka gigi itu, aku tidak akan pernah nyaman bersamanya karna dia selalu menggangguku!

Dan yeah, sesuai keinginanku akhirnya Kyungsoo lah yang mendapat giliran pertama haha akan ku buktikan kejantannku D.O Kyungsoo dan akan aku pastikan kau yang akan di bawahku di ranjang nanti!#smirk

.

.

"Huahhhh lelahnyaa!"

Sehun berteriak dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan mata terpejam dan di ikuti member lainnya. Aku sendiri sama lelahnya seperti mereka hingga wajahku yang seputih salju ini -,- sedikit pucat. Yah, beginilah aku kalau sudah capek begini tubuhku pasti akan sedikit panas dan biasanya ada yang selalu perhatian padaku hehe seperti..

"Baby smurf, minumlah wajahmu pucat!"

Chanyeol hehe. Si Giant tampan ini memberikan ku segelas air putih dan dengan cepat kuterima. Namun sebelum aku meminumnya, si kkamjong mesum itu langsung menyerobot minumanku dan meneguknya sampai habis. Dan sebelum aku berteriak marah, si kkamjong langsung menarik tengkukku dan mendekatkan mulutnya yang menggembung itu dan menciumku membuatku kaget.

Kim Jong In memasukkan air yang berada di mulutnya ke mulutku! Hoekkk menjijikannnn!

"HYAHHHH! KKAMJONG PANCI GOSONG! KAU APA APAAN HAH!"

Yang berteriak itu bukan aku, bukan pula Chanyeol yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah, yang berteriak itu Kris Wu leader kami. Eh Kris? Huwaaaa pangeran tampanku tidak biasanya dia marah begitu, dia cemburuu... horraay!

"Hanya memberi Baekki hyung dengan minuman cintaku hyung..." Jawab Kai enteng dengan kekehan keras membuat semua orang mendengus sebal.

"Cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan kau kkamjong! Untung saja kami sedang capek begini, kalau tidak kau sudah habis!" Sahut Suho keder sendiri merasa didahului. Aduh sesepuh marah nih. sesepuh. Eh?

"Sudah sudah jangan ribut, Baekki kau lapar? Akan kumasakkan sesuatu yang special untukmu." Lay gege melerai pertengkaran dan bertanya lembut padaku. Ahh gege satu ini emang pavoritku.

"Aku ma..."

"Baekki hyung kemari aku sudah memasak nasi goreng untukmu."

"U..."

Aku menoleh kearah dapur dan sudah kulihat Kyungsoo sudah membawa sepiring nasi goreng dengan senyuman imutnya. Pantesan daritadi aku tidak mendengar suara anak itu, ternyata dia sibuk oseng oseng di dapur rupanya. Kulihat sekilas kearah Lay gege yang menunduk kecewa karna di dahului Kyungsoo dan aku merasa kasihan padanya.

"Lay gege jangan kecewa, Lay gege masak saja nanti Baekki akan makan deh.." Hiburku sambil memeluk Lay gege namun hanya sekejap karna Chanyeol sudah langsung menarik kerah belakang bajuku. Aishh dasar Tuan posessif!

"Sudah jangan lama lama meluknya, kau ingat kan jatahnya cuma 3 detik untuk pelukan!" Ucap Chanyeol membuat ku cemberut.

"Huh, raksasa menyebalkan!" keluhku, aku kan masih asik pelukan dengan Lay gege.

"Hyung ayo makan!"

Ahh aku melupakan Kyungsoo, dengan segera ku langkahkan kakiku mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk disampingnya dan siap membuka mulutku ketika Kyungsoo menyuapiku. Eumhh masakan Kyungsoo memang selalu yang terbaik. Lay gege juga tentunya.

"Hyung kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo serius membuatku menelan makanan dimulutku dengan susah payah. Anak itu ye dewasa sebelum umurnya. Eh?

"Nde, aku sudah siap kok Kyung, aku sudah siap untuk berada diatasmu di ranjang nanti." Ujar ku mesum sambil menaik naikkan alisku genit dan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Jangan berpikir yang jauh dulu hyung, karna jadwal besok adalah untuk kencan di_

"Stop Kyung! Ingat perjanjian kita, untuk kencan kali ini aku yang menentukan!" Ucapku cemberut membuat si mata bulat itu mendesah.

"Terserah kaulah Byun Baekhyun,"

"Nah gitu dong kekasih kecil ku," ucapku manis dengan mata mengerling kearahnya.

##

"Hyung kita ke Lotte...

"Kyungie!" Potongku cepat sambil cemberut dan menghentak hentakkan kakiku.

"Waeyo hyung?" Tanyanya tak mengerti dengan tatapan yah seperti biasalah, ciri khas D.O Kyungsoo -,-

"Kau lupa, disini aku yang bertindak sebagai seme sesuai perjanjian kita kalau kau tidak ingin kita putus! dan aku yang harus mengajakmu kencan, kenapa kau lupa eoh?" Sungutku kesal sementara Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Seme? Oke oke, Baekkie hyung seme sejati jadi kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya mengalah. Nah begitu dong, uke harus mengalah sama semenya. Eh gak kebalik ya?

"Kita ke Lotte world ya Kyung! Yeee kita bermain sepuasnya!"

Baekhyun pov end

Kyungsoo Pov

"Kita ke Lotte world ya Kyung! Yeee kita bermain sepuasnya!" Baekhyun hyung berteriak heboh dan aku seperti biasa hanya menatap nya sesuai ciri khas ku yang menggemaskan 0_0 hehe. Dia bilang dia ingin jadi seme dalam hubungan kami, akan tetapi dalam kencan saja dia yang paling heboh, iuh.

"Kajja Kyung kita pergi!" Ajaknya bersemangat sambil menarik lenganku dan menggamitnya manja. Mau jadi seme eoh? Ngimpi kau hyung.

.

.

.

"Huwaaa lihat Kyung ramai sekali pasti menyenangkan kencan kita kali ini."

"Hemm" Aku hanya berdehem malas, Baekki hyung kalau sudah di tempat seperti ini jujur saja ya, sedikit –BANYAK—memalukan. Lihat saja kelakuannya berlompat lompat seperti anak kecil sambil tertawa girang. Bagaimana aku tidak menganggapnya bocah lima tahun kalau kelakuannya begini? Sebenarnya aku sendiri merasa heran kenapa aku bisa tahan menjadi kekasihnya haha. Baekkie hyung itu cerewet, bawel, banyak omong_ eh sama aja ya? Yah, intinya Baekki hyung adalah orang yang akan berbicara apapun saat dia bangun tidur dan akan tidur lagi, dan sekali lagi aku heran kenapa Chanyeol yang walaupun sama abnormalnya bisa tahan dengan kecerewetan Baekhyun yang melebihi cerewetnya emak emak itu.

"Kyung, kita mau naik yang mana dulu?" Tanyanya, wow Baekki hyung mulai menunjukkan sisi jantannya rupanya.

"Eumhh bag_

"Kita naik bianglala aja ya, pasti romantis. Siapa tahu disaat kita berada dipuncak bianglalanya berhenti dan kita berciuman disana. Aaaa romantisss nyahh..." Pekiknya membuatku lagi lagi hanya berdehem saja. Ngapain nanya kalau akhirnya dia yang menentukan? Katanya mau jadi seme tapi tetep aja kelakuan uke. Iuh bangetlah hyung kecil ku ini.

"Kajja Kyung! Berdoalah supaya Bianglala nya nanti macet di saat kita ada dipuncaknya!"

"Hemmmm!"

SKIP TIME

"Huwaaa lihat Kyung, indah bukan pemandangan diatas sini?"

"Baekki hyung jangan teriak teriak!" Tegurku, haduh beneran kayak bocah deh.

"Ah Kyung kau tidak asik. Kau tidak seperti Chanchan, biasanya kalau aku teriak dia akan teriak juga sepertiku lalu kita tertawa tawa. Romantis sekali." Keluhnya dengan mata kecilnya yang meredup dengan bibir mengerucut yang terlihat menggemaskan. Eh tapi tadi dia bilang apa? Ngomongin siapa? What the_ bisa bisanya di waktu kita kencan begini ngomongin si muka gigi raksasa itu? keterlaluan! Dan apa katanya tadi? Tertawa tawa kayak orang gila begitu romantis? ROMANTIS? BUNUH AJA GUE BUNUH!

Oke Kyungsoo yang manis kau mulai OOC disini. Tarik nafas dan keluarkan. Yap oke begitu.

"Ekhem Baek,"

"Apa?" Ish judesnya keluar ini anak.

"Yang namanya romantis itu bukan tertawa tawa layaknya orang gila baby, yang rom_'

Grek

Grek

Srak

"HUWAAAAA!"

Ada apa ini? terdengar teriakan dari semua pengunjung yang berteriak. Bahkan Baekhyun pun berteriak paling kencang dan memejamkan matanya. Aku masih bengong, belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun saat Baekhyun memelukku erat, aku baru mengerti kalau bianglala ini berhenti dan kami tepat berada di puncaknya.

Oh, hanya karna itu toh mereka berteriak. Ckck ada – ada saj MWO? BIANGLALANYA BERHENTI? DAN KAMI TEPAT BERADA DI PUNCAKNYA!

GLUP

Dengan perlahan kulongokkan kepalaku kebawah dan... Astaga huwaaa beneran berhenti dan aku berada palinga atas. Umma tolong aku umma.

"Hiks Kyungie aku takut huhuhu, aku tidak mau mati huhu... kalau aku mati pasti semua fans akan menangis dan menjadi gila dan tak tak punya masa depan cerah uhuhu, kalau aku mati nanti semua fans ku yang paling banyak itu jadi MADESU huhuhu." Mulai deh lebay nya keluar. Apa deh hyung, disaat genting begini masih juga pedenya tinggi.

"Sudah lah hyung jangan menangis katanya kau seme masa kau menangis sih? Seharusnya kau menghiburku tau, lagipula madesu itu apa sih?" Tanyaku kesal. Sebenarnya aku juga takut malah udah pengen nangis. Tapi kalau aku nangis siapa yang bakalan menghentikan tangisan Baekhyun coba?

"Seme juga kan punya hati huhuhu. Madesu itu masa depan suram Kyung, masa gak tahu sih?"

Srott

Ugh Byun Baekhyun! Sumpah andai saja kau bukan kekasihku aku sudah melemparmu dari atas sini. Grr seenaknya saja membuang ingus di bajuku!

Grett

Grett

"HUWAAAA!"

Semua berteriak lagi begitu juga aku dan Baekhyun saat bianglala nya bergerak seakan hendak runtuh. Baekhyun semakin memelukku erat hingga aku kehabisan nafas.

"Uhk Baek jangan erat erat meluknya, Aku tidak bisa nafas..." Keluhku sambil mangap mangap.

"Tapi aku takut Kyung. HOWAAA UMMAAA TOLONG BAEKKI! BAEKKI GAK MAU MATI DULU HUWAAAA!"

"Baek berhenti menangis, aishh..."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Uhuhu aku takut Kyung. Aku belum mau mati huks." Ujarnya dengan sesenggukan membuatku kasihan.

"Baek kita tidak akan mati percayalah..." Hiburku akhirnya. Kasihan juga Baekhyun hyung menangis seperti ini, aku baru ingat kalau Baekki hyung sangat takut dengan ketinggian, tapi karna tekadnya yang ingin jadi semeku dia memberanikan diri seperti ini. ahh hyung...

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan wajah penuh airmata. Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi aku takut Kyung..." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan tubuh bergetar. Aku menghela nafas.

"Jangan takut Baek, mungkin dengan cara ini kau tak akan takut lagi."

"Eh?"

Dengan perlahan kudekatkan wajahku kewajahnya yang masih menutup matanya dan semakin dekat – semakin dekat...

CUP

Aku menciumnya. Yah menciumnya. Awalnya hanya menempel namun ternyata ini mengasyikan hingga akhirnya aku mulai melumatnya dan menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Baekhyun tidak menolak ciumanku dan bahkan menikmatinya hingga membuatku semakin berani. Kutekan bibirnya dan menjilatnya lalu menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya hingga ia membuka perlahan bibirnya. Dan saat itulah lidahku menerobos masuk dan menghisap lidahnya dengan kuat.

"Eumphh Kyumph eumhh..."

Baekhyun mendesah keras saat aku memainkan rongga mulutnya dengan bernafsu, saliva kami bercampur dan menetes. Kami semakin terlarut dalam ciuman kami. Desahan Baekhyun hyung semakin membuatku bergerak lincah mengobrak abrik isi mulutnya.

Nafas Baekhyun memburu dan hampir kehabisan nafas, dan dengan berat hati aku melepaskan ciumanku dan beralih menciumi lehernya dan sedikit menghisapnya.

"Ahhh Kyungiehh gelihhh..." Baekhyun menggeliat pelan namun aku hanya tersenyum dan menggigit lehernya hingga membuatnya memekik nikmat. Aku senang karna berhasil menghilangkan ketakutan Baekhyun akan ketinggian.

"Kyungiehh... sudah..."

Aku mengehentikan kegiatanku memberi tanda dilehernya dan mengusap kedua pipinya yang sukses memerah malu. Haha Baekkie, Baekkie mau jadi seme tapi malah seperti ini. kau tidak berbakat nak.

"Ehh Kyung, bianglala sudah jalan lagi! Huwaaa senangnya!" Baekhyun memekik girang dan akupun melihat kebawah dan ternyata memang bianglalanya sudah berjalan dengan normal.

"Baekki hyung," Panggilku, Baekhyun hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban.

"Hal yang romantis diatas bianglala itu ya seperti tadi, bukan berteriak teriak gak jelas saat kamu sama Chanyeol hyung." Ucap ku lembut dan menatap kearah wajah cantiknya.

BLUSHH

Wajah cantik itu mulai memerah lagi. Sepertinya ia baru ingat kejadian barusan.

"HUWAAAA AKU SEMEEEE!"

END

Omake!

"Loh apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo?"

Tanya Chanyeol panik saat melihat Baekhyun dalam gendongan Manajer Lee.

"Baekkie hyung tertidur diperjalanan tadi hyung, karna susah dibangunkan ya sudah manager hyun terpaksa menggendongnya. Mungkin Baekkie hyung kelelahan usai bermain tadi." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Ahh manager hyung biar aku saja yang meggendong Baekki kekamar!" Dengan gesit Chanyeol mengambil alih Baekhyun dalam gendongannya. Melihat Baekhyun yang begitu lelap membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Dasar baby smurf! Bisanya hanya merepotkan!"

"Tapi kau mencintainya kan hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo cepat dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lima jarinya.

"Kau tahu jawabannya Soo!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Chanyeol sudah membawa Baekhyun kekamar mereka.

"Baekki hyung kau beruntung punya Chanyeol hyung,"

"Hei Kyung kau baru pulang? Bagaimana kencan kalian?" Kyungsoo menoleh saat Kai menyapanya dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Ne Kai, kencanku berjalan dengan lancar kok. Dan aku yakin Baekhyun akan sulit memilih, dan panggil aku hyung Kim Jongin! Tidak sopan!"

Kai hanya mendengus dan tak menggubris halauan Kyungsoo padanya. Dirinya sudah terlanjur kesal dengan omongan Kyungsoo barusan.

-Skip Time-

Kocok

Kocok

Kocok

Seperti ini lagi! Kegiatan Exo dimalam hari saat mereka sudah selesai perform. Mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah dan duduk melingkar dengan sebuah kocokan ditangan Luhan kali ini.

"Kajja hyung kocok aku sudah tidak sabar nih," Sehun menjilat bibir tipisnya memandang gulungan gulang kertas itu yang tengah bergoyang di dalam gelas yang tertutup kertas.

"Sabar Sehunnie, aku yakin yang keluar kali ini adalah aku. Xi Luhan!" Serunya percaya diri membuat yang lainnya mendengus. Sementara Baekhyun? Kali ini ia duduk dipangkuan Kris si duizzang yang memeluk tubuhnya posesif. Tangannya tengahn menikmati sekotak eskrim stroberi pemberian dari Lay. Hahh enak banget idup lo Baek -,-

Pluk!

Semua mata melebar membesar seperti kelereng punya nya Kyungsoo. Mata mereka berbinar berpuluh puluh tangan itu sudah siap meraih gulungan kertas yang keluar tadi namun lagi lagi si guardian angel lah yang mendapatkannya. Aduh si holang kaya demen banget ye sama arisan macam beginian?

"Yahhh Suho hyung ayo buka!" Dan lagi Kai protes gak nyante, begitu juga yang lainnya sih bahkan si Krisseu udah masang wajah Angry Bird nya tuh.

"Siap ya, aku buka nih." Suho membuka gulungan kertas itu dan membacanya kilat, mata kecil nya membulat dan wajahnya mulai lesu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Xiumin tak sabar.

"Siapa hyung cepat katakan?" Si muka kotak Chen sudah seperti cacing kepanasan rupanya.

"Hyung jangan buang buang waktu!" Pekik Sehun sebal, mukanya sudah ditekuk sedemikian rupa ckck.

"Yang keluar kali ini adalah..."

Semua menarik nafas dan menahannya tatapan mereka ditujukan pada si pendek Suho yang menggantung kalimatnya sengaja.

"Adalah..."

"HYUNG JANGAN RESE NAPA!" Teriak Chanyeol keki sob.

"Yang keluar adalah_

"KIM JONGDAE!"

"MWOYA?"

TBC

Holla Byunnie balik lagi di chap 2 hehe. terima kasih buat yang review di akun yang lama ya^^ mau review lagi kan?

balasan buat review:

xogogy1: Suka KyungBaek juga? toss hehe.

Anita Lee: Ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya^^, iya dong Baek mah uke sejati.

StrawBaekry: Kyung pantes seme kalo sama Baek^^ Kyung bukannya gugur tapi dapet kesempatan pertama buat kencan sama Baek. makasih udh review. review lagi ya.

baekggu: Ini udah lanjut review lagi ya.

: ini udah lanjut, huwaa makasih udah suka ya sama ff nya^^. Kyung pantes kok jadi seme nya Baek^^

Chika love baby baekhyun: Siip ini emang rencananya dibikin moment setiap member kok. makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya^^

: Baekhyun playboy gak modal tuh haha, iya kan semua member sayang sama baek jadi pasrah aja di sebelasin(?)

babybyunsoo: haha biar nanti baek yang milih sama siapa dia ya haha, makasih udah review. Byunnie rasa ini emang genre nya ada comedy nya dikit wkwk.

Kusanagi hikari: ini udah ada lagiiii

depdeph: kalo baek tetep sama kesebelas member, ntar Baekk nya kecapean di tiittt*sensor. makasih udah review

helloanyeong: ini udah lanjut..

ByunB: Emang tuh Baek mah gelayut sana sini mulu bikin Byunnie sirik haha.

liany 'lee sohyu: Ini udah lanjut, Byun family juga lanjut kok.

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: ini udah lanjut. ia kyung dapet giliran pertama yeee

istri utama chanyeol: ini udah lanjt... doain aja deh biar si doby sama si gogy ya haha. makasih udah review.

watasiwadjie: haha kyung emang hebat, ini pair nya all x Baekhyun, tapi diakhir baek bakalan sama salah satu member kok hehe.


End file.
